I’ve come back for you
by DreamHolder
Summary: A oneshot about Seimei returning for Ritsuka


A oneshot about Seimei returning for Ritsuka

Sure Seimei had kept an eye on his small brother for the two years he was hiding as the dead. His cold fingers longed for the blushing boy's warm touch. He dreaded his decision to leave him with a lie. But tonight he would take back what was rightfully snuck thru his window in the moonlight. Quietly he shut out the cold night air before creeping across the floorboards to the boy's bed."Ritsuka." He's eyes widened at the sight of his now twelve year old brother. How beautiful he had become. Seimei leaned down and planted a small kiss on the lips of his most loved Ritauka. The boy breathe softly before whispering the one name to send his brother into a red-faced rage, "Soubi.""Him?" Seimei's fist clinched at his sides. His mind spun with a web of hate for the man he had left his most prized position with. "What had he done to you?" He felt for the small boy's neko ears, please to find they were still attached as the boy shivered at the cold couldn't stay mad for long, not with this beautiful child laying infront of him. He looked so innocent. But he knew if he were simply to snatch him up there would be hell pay if their mother heard him bit his lip before slowly pulling back the covers causing the boy to roll over on his side. Seimei smirked as he saw the shape of his small back. Everything about him was adorable.

"Ritsuka." He whispered softly. The boy's ear flicked slightly at the haunting sound. "I'm back." Ritsuka moaned as if yearning to hear more as he rolled onto his back. His fingers twitched with restlessness.

He's peaceful face was some what seductive to the man. Touching ever so lightly with the back of his fingers, he was afraid his fingerprints alone would tarnish the frail loveliness painted on his small brother's face. Words could not describe that moment for Seimei. The world simply stood still.

"Seimei…" Ritsuka breathed in his sleep, his eyebrows dancing towards each other as if he were unsure.

In that moment Seimei's heart skipped a beat. He wanted to take the boy then and there. His hands seemed to take on their on minds as they grasped for more of the child to feel. His soft hair, his warm thigh and even his most clandestine of areas.

Ritsuka whimpered at the sensations caused by the cold hands. The noise sent shivered down Seimei's spine as he stroked the boy gently. The boy's breathing hitched as warm liquid trickled from him. His eyes fluttered open before widening at the silhouette hanging over him.

"Seimei?" He gasped as he sat up with the start. "Is that you?"

Seimei couldn't help himself any longer. He took the boy in his arms as tears slipped from his normally frozen eyes. "Yes Ritsuka," He smiled thru his tears. "I am back. I've come back for you." He kissed the boy repeatedly on top of his head.

The boy sat stunned in his brother's arms. Was this a dream? "Seimei…" He wheezed as his throat closed up to fight back the tears. "But how?"

Seimei could not answer the boy's pleading question. "I'm sorry Ritsuka." He stroked the boy's smooth hair. But I am here to take you away with me."

The boy flinched lightly, his eyes widened. "Away?" He looked up at his beloved brother.

Seimei nodded with a slight smile. "Somewhere faraway. Somewhere you can be safe and live a happier life." He cupped the boy's cheek, looking into his eyes he whispered. "Somewhere where you and I can be free."

"Seimei…" Ritsuka snuggled into his brother's chest. "What's with this kind of talk?" His neko ears flattened on his head. "We can't run away. I have friends now."

Seimei pulled his little brother to look him in the eyes. "Aren't I your friend Ritsuka? Haven't I always been there for you when you were younger?"

Ritsuka's eyes began to water. He hated seeing his brother like this. "Of course you were Seimei. You are the best brother I could have ever asked for." He lowered his head. "But you have not always been there for me." A tear landed on Seimei's sleeve. "It's been two years…"

Seimei refused to hear the words. "Ritsuka, I'm sorry it took me so long. I tried to get to you sooner but I just couldn't. But I'm here now and I can make up for the lost time."

Ritsuka shook his head. "How can I ever believe you?" Seimei lifted the boy's tear stained face. "You've already lied to me once. Do you know what it feels like to think your only brother is dead?"

"Oh my sweet Ritsuka." Seimei pulled the boy into a tight embrace. "How can I ever make things up to you?"

Before the small neko could even come up with an answer, his chin was pulled up by his brother's fingers and a harsh warm kiss was placed over his own. He gasped as he felt Seimei's tongue run over his bottom lip. It scared him, the thought that this was his brother sent shivers down his spine. But it also intrigued him, this was the only person who he had always believed truly loved him. He used what he had learned with Soubi he tease him brother without biting. Seimei seemed to enjoy every minute of it.

"I want to take you now." Seimei whispered in a husky voice.

"Where to?" Ritsuka held onto to his brother's shirt collar as he gasped for air.

Seimei shook his head. "No," He slipped his hand far down the boy's back. "I mean, I want to take your ears."

Ritsuka's cheeks burned with blush. He's small frame tense and quivering. But when he looked into his brothers deep violate eyes he seemed to relax. He nodded in understanding before laying on his back and smiling sweetly up at him.

"Please be gentle."


End file.
